Heroes DreamWorks
Website Link: '''http://activity.jumpw.com/anime/ Event Information Heroes DreamWorks is a platform for players to participate in game production. Through hero nomination, hero voting, skill design and etc. At the website, players will have a chance to provide game material for their favorite characters and participate in production. The new version of Heroes DreamWorks Website is based on the old version of the project with the same name. Now more open and more free, players can freely nominate their favorite heroes. As long as the nomitation meets the nomination rules, your nominated hero will automatically enter the Hero Zone. In the zone, players will vote their favourite heroes and skill sets designed by players who participate in the Heroes DreakWorks while also have a chance to give support or opposition to those designs. Hero Nomination Rules & Rewards #Each account has 5 nomination opportinities per day. #The details of the hero must be strictly filled according to the requirements from the official team. If the work doesn't meet the requirements, the nomination will not pass. #The Image of the Hero that is uploaded on the website must follow the requirement (265px x 324px). If the size of image doesn't meet the requirements, the nomination will not be passed. #Nominations are reviewed once a week, all the works will be reviewed according to the time of submission, maximum at 30 nominations per week, those works will be directly sent to the Heroes DreakWorks and the Hero Zone will be created for them. #If the works is adopted by official team to produce as a new hero or reworked version of the old hero in the game, The owner of those works will permanently obtain a rewards such as these new heroes or special items. Voting Rules #Each account can vote for different heroes every day. #It is strictly forbidden to maliciously cheat the votes and all players should help maintaining a fair voting environment. Hero Skill Design Rules & Rewards #Each account has 5 skill design opportunities per day #The details of the hero skills must be strictly filled according to the requirements from the official team. If the design does not meet the requirements, the design will not pass. #The hero design will be reviewed within three working days, and the review will be directly displayed in the Hero Design List. #Each account can only vote '''Like or Dislike on each hero design only once. #The hottest design within each week will be given the outstanding hero design official certification special honor from the official team before the rewards are issued for the owner of the design. #The reward are as follows: *Skill design wins the official certification honor, and the account who submissions the work will receive the in-game item reward. *The in-game item rewards are as follows: permanent hero, permanent skin, heavenly hero, heavenly skin, other special items, etc... Hero Production #Official team will give priority to the hero who is in the top 100 of DreamWorks voting group and select only the famous hero who is very popular in the battle. #The heroes from the old version of DreakWorks will be directly added to the new version of DreakWorks. At the same time, heroes who have not been created will also be directly added to the hero production list (The production order does not refer to the specific voting time). #Official team will give priority to the skill design that was certificated by the official team. ---- ----